Fleur White
by Henry Rettop
Summary: Harry and gang put on a show!!


******Fleur White*****  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, up in the clouds. All the subjects were kind and jolly. The rulers were regal and merry. One day, the graceful queen—"  
  
"Hermione. We are certainly NOT going to do it that way!" Ron Weasley snapped. Harry quickly nodded in agreement.  
  
On their way to charms class, Prof. Dumbledore had run into Harry, Ron and Hermione. He told them that they were chosen to direct and perform a play to perform to the Ministry of Magic on Cornelius Fudge's birthday. They had unfortunately agreed, and now we find them in the Gryffindor common room discussing the play.  
  
"I've got it!!" shouted Ron after a moment of thinking. Ron told his plan to his two friends…  
  
~~~~~~OPENING NIGHT~~~~~~  
  
People crowded into the small wizartorium to see the show. In their hands they held thick, parchment programs printed in red ink.  
  
CAST:  
  
FLUER DELACOUR---------------------------------SNOW WHITE  
  
RON WEASLEY--------------------------------------PRINCE CHARMING  
  
RITA SKEETER---------------------------------------EVIL STEPMOTHER  
  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE-----------------------------MAGIC MIRROR  
  
REUBUS HAGRID------------------------------------HUNTSMAN  
  
HARRY POTTER--------------------------------------DOC  
  
VICTOR KRUM----------------------------------------GRUMPY  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE-------------------------------------- (believe it or not) HAPPY  
  
FLUFFY, THE 3 HEADED DOG---------------------SLEEPY  
  
DENNIS CREEVEY-------------------------------------SNEEZY  
  
GINNY WEASLEY--------------------------------------BASHFUL  
  
MINEVERA MCGONAGALL-------------------------DOPEY  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER--------------------------------NARRATOR  
  
MOANING MYRTLE------------------------------------SURPRISE APPEARANCE  
  
MORE SURPRISE APPEARENCES WITHOUT NOTICE!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the candles dimmed and the show started.  
  
Hermione, dressed as a town messenger, walked out in front of the curtains and stopped center-stage.  
  
"Welcome all, to the Hogwarts performance of SNOW WHITE!!!" the applause roared. "Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a girl with hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow, and lips as red as rose. Her name, Snow White!!"  
  
Meanwhile, backstage in the dressing room there came screams. Harry, Executive director, had found that Fleur hadn't died her hair yet. They were fighting over what to do with it.  
  
"But I 'ave no time to dye my 'air" said Fleur in her charming little accent.  
  
"Well can't ya do anything!?!" shouted Harry.  
  
It was time for Fleur's entrance, so she ran off to get set.  
  
The curtains opened and there sat Fleur scrubbing and singing. Hair blonde and all.  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted. "She's supposed to have black hair!!"  
  
"ummmm…. zat's b'cauz I 'av been dying ma' 'air, oui?" said Fleur quickly. She went on with the song, backstage, there were screams.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Prof. Mcgonagall, running towards Harry clutching a towel around her body "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! TELL HAGRID TO STOP SNEAKING INTO MY DRESSING ROOM!!!!!!" Hagrid came around the corner. "Yer lookin' good 'fesser! All I wanted to do was ask yer how to turn paper into Fluffy-chow, 'ave lots 'o paper, no chow, hehe!" And this went on……..  
  
When they were halfway into the show, things started to get good. Harry, Krum, Snape, Fluffy, Dennis, Ginny, and Mcgonagall were lined up to make their entrance as the seven dwarves. Before the show, Madame Pomfrey had plastered a picture of a smile over Snape's usually stern mouth, by now, it was itchier than ever. Ginny, blushing furiously because of being in the same line as Harry, squeaked a squeak of excitement. They marched onstage, whistling a happy little tune, all but Snape that is. They went inside, they found that the dust had been cleared, you know the routine. They made Mcgonagall/Dopey walk up the stairs.  
  
"Now everyone, there's nothing to be afrai---whoops sorry." she went back to stumbling and being afraid. They went upstairs and who did they find in their beds?? MOANING MYRTLE!!! Fleur was standing in the corner. "Fleur, you're supposed to be in bed!" Harry whispered.  
  
"No, no. Zey are much too dirty for moi! Moaning Myrtle gladly zid eet for moi!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "At least go backstage!!" Fleur left. Moaning Myrtle was a terrible Snow White for that scene.  
  
The curtains closed, and they all ran off stage. Now it was the castle scene. Hermione went back on stage.  
  
"Meanwhile, at the castle….." she said. The curtains opened and there was Rita Skeeter peering into Dumbledore's face with a frame around it.  
  
"Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the best writer—sorry—fairest of them all?" she asked.  
  
"Away in the hills, Snow White hides with seven little men---and women---as her guides." was the answer. Ms. Skeeter screeched! Pretending to be enraged, she stormed down to the potion's dungeon's set. There stood Argus Filch, dressed as Snape across from a bar table.  
  
"What'll it be? The usual?" he asked. The audience roared with laughter. Suddenly, the real Snape came storming onstage, still with the plastered smile, he bopped Filch on the head and walked off the other side of the stage. Filch shrugged and went on with the show.  
  
"No, Severus, I'm here for business. I want the polyjuce potion—I want to be an old hag." said Skeeter. He mixed up something and threw it across the counter. Skeeter drank it, screamed, the usual stuff, and turned into an old hag.  
  
That was the end of act one!! People filed out of the wizardtorium for the intermission.  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS ARE JKR'S AND SNOW WHITE IS DISNEY'S!!!  
  
A/N good for act one? D'ya like the cast. Everyone fits the part huh!! More mischief coming up in act two including a "loose snake" *points at Dennis Creevey*, another peeper, and a surprise guest. R/R!!! 


End file.
